DESCRIPTION This is an R29 proposal to use YAC based approaches to presenilin wild-type and mutant transgenics linked to FAD and to breed them to YAC FAD mutant APP transgenics already in hand and examine effects on alterations in cell biology of APP and PS-1, excitotoxicity, LTP and neuropathology.